1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gripping devices for securing posters or signs.
2. Prior Art
Devices for holding posters and signs are known to those in the art. Retailers need such devices for hanging display cards or signs, from shelves, cases, and ceilings.
Sign holding devices are shown in a number of patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,585 to Fredericson which shows a biasable clip, which actually lances the card which it is holding. A biasable panel is disposed in front of the card, but, the card may be damaged by the mere attempt to pull the panel away from the card. A further support clip is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,564 to Falcone. This holding clip is actually a marking device which carries a plate on its front side thereof. This very thin clip is utilized to fit over the edge of a cup or a bottle, the plate-like disk acting as a marker on the distal end of one of the legs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,296 to Kapstad, there is shown a zig-zag clip having a pair of angled tongues arranged to bias against a connecting member so as to engage the device onto a wall of a basket or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,028 to Brown, shows a card holding clip, one side of which is adaptable to be disposed about a vertical rod. U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,183 to Greenberger, shows a self attachable clip having a forward lip which defines in cross-section, a generally J-shape to the clip. The clip has a rear portion which engages a particular channel groove which may be found on the edge of a shelf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,862 to Salbsky, Sr., shows a clip for mounting price cards upon container edges. This clip has a pair of legs, each of which are arranged in a curvilinear fashion. A clip is arranged to fit onto the top of a bowl.
The prior art appears to be limited as to its versatility, as well as its being potentially harmful to the sign or poster that it may be carrying or it may be difficult for the user of such a clip, to control. Other limitations of the prior art, don't always hold the sign in a straight manner, or permit the sign itself to be held in a straight manner. Other shortcomings of the prior art, include hinges which may fail due to their being pressure thereon, or having pressure placed on the poster being carried via the hinge supporting a holder edge.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide an elongated sign holding clip which may be utilized in a variety of configurations and circumstances.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a clip for holding signs or posters, wherein the clip will permit the user to engage a sign or poster with a clip, in a fast and simple manner, without damaging that sign or poster.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a clip for holding signs or posters, wherein that clip may be made to hold that sign or poster in a longitudinally rigid manner, whether that poster is wider or narrower than the clip, and which clip may hold any thickness poster from about 5 mils thick to about 100 mils, without the need for adjustment. It is yet still a further object of the present invention, to provide a clip for holding signs or posters, where portions of the clip which pinch the poster therebetween, do not put any strain or pressure on the hinge of that particular device once that clip is locked in place.